Z-Days
by Q-Iv
Summary: What would you do if the world you knew suddenly changed into a living nightmare? Follow the trials of a group of survivors, as they try to survive this new world and also the demons of their past's. Hope the summary interests you!


It was just another day in the life of me. Same boring ride to school on my black motorcycle, same parking lot were I would see the same boring classmates, and the same boring teachers who could give a shit about what we do here. I decided i was not going to go to class; i had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen. The name's Damien Riuken by the way; and im a junior in high school. Im around six foot even and i have a slight muscle build. I have heterochromatic eyes, ones blue and the other is emerald green. I have olive colored skin and my hair is black and in dreads. My clothes consist of a white hoodie, black cargo pants with a chain hanging from my right pocket, gray running shoes and a necklace with a black ring on it.

I decided to go to the roof and sleep this bad feeling off. As I'm laying on the roof; a gentle breeze comes through and blows some of the cherry blossoms off of a nearby tree. The air smelled sweet and it really relaxed me. "I really needed this." I said in a relaxed tone. Me and my sister moved from the states when I was in middle school and came here because she is part of some company.

My mind was blank and that bad feeling i had was slowly disappearing. Until the door to the roof slammed open and i heard a voice I really didn't want to hear." Well, well, well. Look at what we got here." I curse under my breath and already knew who it was without even looking at'em.

Without opening my eyes and in an annoyed voice i answer the person. "What the hell do you want seiji." Said idiot stands over me and chuckles a little." Come on Riuken. You don't have to be like that. I just wanted to come out here for a little fresh air." He said with that annoying voice of his. "By the way Riuken, you do realize its almost lunch right?"

I grab my phone from my pocket and check the time. I look at the screen and see the time. Its 2:55 in the afternoon. I slide it back into my pocket and sit up. "Oh. I guess so." I get up and begin to stretch. I pop my neck a couple of times and let out a big yawn. The whole time I was doing this; seiji just stood there looking at me; smiling that creepy ass smile of his. Getting tired of being stared at; and in an aggravated voice i yell at him." Alright seiji; why the fuck are you here. Shouldn't you be pestering some freshmen about not having a pencil or something."

"What was that Riuken? "No lie; i could honestly see an anime tick mark appear on his forehead. I burst out laughing at the sight of it and this pisses him off even more. He quickly snaps his fingers and two guys who looked like they were held back a couple of times come through the door and stood by their so called leader.

A little information on the dumbass in front of me. His name is seiji Homura a.k.a. the self proclaimed leader of the schools discipline committee. They are mostly comprised of the dumbasses stupid enough to listen to that weirdo. The only reason for this is because his dad is the principal of the school.

Now that he had his gorilla friends by his side, he had a smug look on his face and in the same tone he asks me why im up here. "What are you doing up here! Its almost time for lunch to begin and your up here on the roof!" I scratch the back of my head and give seiji and his lackeys my trademark death glare. They all flinch and slightly back away from me.

I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I look seiji dead in the eye and i could tell he was scared. "Look seiji; just because your dad is the principal and he made you the head of the discipline committee, doesn't mean you can tell people what to do and that especially goes for me. You'll always be a weak little pissant who needs daddy to give you power."

"Wh-what did you say?" His voice sounded like it was going to break.

"You heard me. Your weak." I said with a monotone voice.

Time seemed to freeze and suddenly seiji lost it. "WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK! IM THE LEADER OF THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE! I HAVE THE POWER TO CONDEMN ANYBODY I CHOOSE! YOU IMBECILES SHOULD BOW DOWN TO ME FOR JUST LOOKING AT YOU! I HAVE ABSOL-"

Before he could finish his self proclaimed monologue; I slammed my fist into his face and heard the audible crack of his nose breaking and the gush of blood that shot out of his nose as he sailed through the air and crashed through the door of the roof and down the first set of stairs.

The two goons looked from the broken door to me and i cracked my knuckles. "Alright. Who's next?"

They both screamed like little girls and ran down the stairs. At that exact moment the bell signaling the start of lunch sounded. I head towards the stairs and made my way to the cafeteria.

I looked down the stairs and notice seiji's not there. "I guess there loyal after all." I reach the cafeteria which is on the second floor and open the door. Everybody was already eating and the normal tables were filled. The jocks and cheerleaders were sitting together.

The pot heads were in space. The book worms were studying and the perverts were taking pictures of girls panties that walked by them. I shake my head and go see what we got to eat. We had beef raman with potato croquets and melon bread. I pick up 7 packs of the melon bread and a bottle of water.

I go to pay for my food and it totals up to ¥700 yen. I find a table near the window and begon to eat. I eat two packs of the melon bread and drunk all of my water. Munching on the super good pastry and looking out the window; I zone out, but that all ended when I heard the most horrifying scream i ever heard in my life.

I turn my head to the right and see one of the cheerleaders pointing out of the window. All she could say was "look out the window! Look out the window!" Everyone went to the window and we couldn't believe what we saw.

At the front of the school, one of the teachers was being attacked by a man with what appears to be...blood all over his shirt! I couldn't process that in my head and suddenly the situation got worse. The man covered in blood was chasing the teacher and caught him.

The blood covered man tackles the teacher to the ground and let's out a loud moan. He then rears his head back and bites down on the teachers neck!

Blood goes everywhere. The teacher was screaming at the top of his lungs and begging for his sounds of screaming and chewing mixed together and a final scream was heard and the only thing you could hear was the sound of chewing.

We all sat their in silence; trying to understand just what the hell happened. The silence was broken by the sound of the p. coming on. At first nothing, but then a shaken voice could be heard.

"S-students." It was the principal of the school, seiji's dad. "Their has been an incident at the front of the school."

"No shit Sherlock." I said in a sarcastic way.

"For your safety, we ask that all students go to the auditorium and wait for-." Before he could finish his sentence a scream was heard and the sound of stuff being moved could be heard.

Right after that; the principal could be heard screaming. "No!, No! Stay away from me!" The same low moan from before was heard and the principal's crying could be heard.

"Get back! No no no...AHHH!" After that; everything went silent. The whole world seemed to go quiet and slowly going dead. Not even five seconds after the announcement; all hell breaks loose.

Everyone runs out of the cafeteria screaming and panicking. I don't know how i did it; but i was able to stay there and stay seated. I don't know if it was the teacher getting his neck torn apart by a cannibal or the principal getting killed, but their was one thing going through my head.

Without even thinking i said it out loud. "What the fuck is going on?" I said in a calm voice. I was surprised at how calm i sounded and took a look around. The cafeteria was a mess and their were four other people in here besides me.

I stood up and i guess they all were in their own little world's because they all jumped when i did. I didn't know any of them and they probably didn't care to know me, but from what I could tell, they all looked sane and reliable, so I decided to see if they wanted to work together.

"...Yo; i know this sounds stupid and i understand if you guys don't want to, but...do you want to work together and and get the hell out of here?"

If the room could get any more quiet, it just did. They all looked at me like i was crazy and didn't say anything. I was about to leave when a guy in the corner of the room spoke up. "Sure. Better than sitting in here." I was surprised by the simple answer and the others agreed to.

I smile and then introduce myself. "The names Damien Riuken, but call me Riku." I place my hands behind my head and crack a toothy grin. "What's your name?"

Day0 end

㈌8To be continued...㈌8

File0: The demon swordsman Name: Damien Riuken Aliases: Riku, DD, Demon riku, The demon swordsman History: Damien was abandoned by his biological parents when he was only a few days old. He was found by a woman who ran an orphanage out of her own home. For the first couple of years everything was good, but that all changed when the orphanage was set on fire by members of the local gang. The woman was killed and Damien and two other kids from the orphanage were left alone on the streets. It was here were Damien earned his name.

Traits: brave, compassionate but also heartless when needed to be, goofy, awkward around girls and an amazing fighter.  



End file.
